


and everybodys like ha ha ha ho ho ho four wheel driving through the snow fightin the cold with some hot cocoa grab a grandma to the mall we g

by pittoo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 01:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2833337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pittoo/pseuds/pittoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>merry christ</p>
            </blockquote>





	and everybodys like ha ha ha ho ho ho four wheel driving through the snow fightin the cold with some hot cocoa grab a grandma to the mall we g

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to put effort into something that wasn''t crack after my last fic so ... merry christmas
> 
> (i used mr and mrs hinata bc i didnt want to think of first names and just using -san was too confusing for my tiny head i dont know how you do th

It was embarrassing, how easily Shouyou had convinced Tobio to come over for Christmas Eve. The Kageyama family didn't celebrate Christmas, not really, beyond sending cards out to extended family, so when Shouyou had invited Tobio to spend time with his family as his boyfriend for the holiday, then, well, it wasn't as if he was busy.

It wasn't the first time he'd spent time with the Hinata's, no, and especially not as Shouyou's boyfriend, but it was the first time they'd really... Spent time _together_ , outside of light conversation at the dinner table, and it would be the first time he'd been allowed to spend the night since they'd started dating midway through their second year. They had to sleep in the living room with Natsu, of course, but it was a start.

When he'd arrived at the Hinata's early that afternoon, the family had been in the middle of baking reindeer and snowman-shaped cookies, as evident by the endearingly flour-smattered Shouyou that had opened the door to let him in. Tobio had immediately known which house was theirs; it was the only one so brightly decorated with multicoloured lights in the area (a given when it wasn't a holiday so widely celebrated here) - not to mention Shouyou's bike propped up by the door.

"Happy Christmas Eve, Tobio!" He'd greeted, reindeer antlers jingling merrily atop his wild-as-always hair, reaching up on his tip-toes to envelop Tobio into a warm hug. He's, fortunately, not wearing as obnoxious a christmas jumper as Tobio was expecting, choosing to complete the 'reindeer' look with a more simple red-brown hoodie with a couple of festive designs on it, but nothing major. It made Tobio feel a little better about his plain red wool jumper and cheap santa socks, anyway. "We're just making snacks, and then we're going to get out some board games!" Tobio nuzzled into his hair in response, discreetly, whispering a "happy christmas eve" before being tugged relentlessly into the family kitchen (after Tobio had hurriedly placed his gift to Shouyou underneath the family tree, of course)

So that's where he was now, seated at the dinner table beside Natsu, trying his very best to artfully cut wonky reindeer shapes into rolled-out cookie dough.

"You're really bad at this, Tobio-nii," Natsu says, tactfully, wrinkling her nose at one of Tobio's chubby looking reindeers, carefully moving her own more delicate cookie onto the baking tray so it didn't fall apart. "Your reindeers look funny."

" _I_ think they're lovely," Mrs Hinata pinched Natsu's cheek, gently reprimanding her for insulting Tobio's clearly superior Reindeer shape, "keep going, Tobio-kun, we're nearly done!" Mrs. Hinata was a warm woman, radiating the same kind of sunny atmosphere that Shouyou did; she didn't have the same bright hair that her children (and husband) did, but she gave off the same vibes they did bright hair or not - besides, her christmas jumper was bright enough without. It had LED lights on it and everything, illuminating the cheerful santa face in the middle that matched her own motherly smile. Mr. Hinata was more like a taller, fuller Shouyou, though he wasn't much taller than Tobio, but he  _definitely_ had the same fiery personality as his son. He did everything quick and hurried, though not as clumsy as Shouyou would be, and talked a lot, and laughed even more. It was kind of unsettling, being around two Shouyou's, almost, as well as a tiny, more reserved and louder Shouyou, and a warm, motherly Shouyou, and - it was unsettling, yeah.

Tobio grunted, wishing he had more to say, starting to cut out his second reindeer. Shouyou had the much simpler job of cutting out a snowman alongside his dad, which he finished quickly and dumped sloppily onto the tray before Tobio was even half done getting his reindeer right (though he'd rolled up the dough and started again once) and was helping his mum load the first of the two trays into the oven for baking. That left his dad off making hot cocoa for the five of them, which Tobio was pretty thankful for - his fingers still felt the chill of outside, even when he'd been wearing gloves up until he came in.

It was kind of weird, to Tobio; it wasn't like he never did this with his family, but 'Christmas Spirit' wasn't something he was well-acquainted with and baking cookies was reserved for his much younger days. Maybe younger siblings had their perks. Tobio shrugged, choosing to just enjoy the moment, lifting his now-finished reindeer onto the tray and promptly loosing one of its antlers.

"You do kinda suck at cookie cutting, Tobio." Shouyou tilted his head a little, examining Tobio's attempt at reindeers, one too chunky and another with wonky legs. "It's okay, though! Mine suck too, look!" To be honest, all of the cut-shapes kind of sucked aside from the examples by Mrs. Hinata; Shouyou and his dad's snowmen were all different sizes, and Natsu's reindeer had a childish sort of disproportionality to them. "We're gonna ice them later so you, me and Natsu can have them while we wait for Santa tonight!"

"Be sure to save some for Santa, though," Mr. Hinata said pointedly, gesturing discreetly to his own stomach away from Natsu's gaze - which was pretty preoccupied by cookie-cutting anyway, so Tobio was sure she didn't notice - which earned an offended gasp from both Shouyou and his mum.

"I  _always_ leave some for Santa!" Natsu exclaims, proudly, her final reindeer now on the tray with the other 11 shapes before disappearing into the oven with the first dozen. "And carrots for his reindeer, and milk, and we always write a letter, don't we, nii-chan?"

"Yup," Shouyou's nodding, lifting his little sister up into a tight hug - she squeals, wrapping her legs around her brother's middle and letting him carry her around. He struggles, a bit, but powers through it, laughing along with her, and his parents, his dad ruffling his hair up. Tobio blushes, a little, when Mrs. Hinata pats him on the back, ushering him out of his seat. "But we have a lot to do before we can do that! Right, Tobio?"

"Um," Tobio's nervous - he knows he shouldn't have to be, but the Hinata's are so - so alien to him, so festive as a family. He's never celebrated Christmas with his family in his life. They've sent cards out to relatives and Tobio's given presents to friends who were kind enough to get one for him, before, but he's never celebrated it like this, with christmas lights all over the house and tinsel over every inanimate object. "Yeah?"

"Don't be nervous," Mr. Hinata laughs, and it's warm, like Shouyou's laugh is. "We won't bite."

 _Shouyou does_ , Tobio thinks, off-handedly, and he knows Shouyou knows he's thinking it because Natsu is back on the ground and Shouyou's not looking in Tobio's direction. "Mum and Dad have to make Christmas dinner now, though, so -" Shouyou's hovering by the door to the living room, where Tobio can see the lights on the tree blinking.

"More like Mum has to make Christmas dinner," Mrs. Hinata scoffs, playfully, lightly thumping her husband on the arm and ushering Tobio towards the door Natsu had already skipped through. "Yes, you three run along! There's board games in there, so keep Natsu entertained, alright?"

If Shouyou takes hold of Tobio's hand and pulls him into the living room, and Tobio is kind of embarrassed about it because his parents saw and _grinned fondly_ , he doesn't say anything about it out loud.

 

 

Playing games with Shouyou and Natsu is... Interesting.

The three of them are all naturally competitive, which is one thing. Shouyou and Natsu are both overflowing with festive energy, which is another, only exacerbated by the christmas hits playing on the Hinata's TV and the dim lighting supplied by the christmas lights from the ceiling and from their heavily decorated tree which Tobio strongly believes the decoration of which was headed by the bouncing boy sat by his side.

Shouyou picked up a monopoly board, first, which Tobio frantically shook his head at, because they played that once before and almost broke up so, yeah, never again. Tobio sits quietly, sipping at his hot cocoa while Shouyou roots through drawers for something to do, finally settling on pulling out a box for a game that looks unmistakably childish, but at least not so frightening there was risk of split.

"Natsu loves Candyland," Shouyou explains, as he sets up the game for them. The board itself is sickeningly bright, made up of pastel pinks and blues and watercoloured greens and browns and was overall kind of sweet but gross, covered by a winding course similar to most racing board games.  

"Because nii-chan can't cheat in Candyland." Natsu says, pouting a little. "He cheats in every other game. Even snakes and ladders! Nii-chan always says he gets numbers different to what he normally ge-"

"Shhh, Natsu! I have to explain Candyland to Tobio!" Tobio laughs, a little, at their exchange; he's no stranger to Shouyou cheating at board games - referring to aforementioned Monopoly experience, of course - so he's kind of glad to be playing something where he won't have the chance to. "It's really simple! There's a pile of cards, and you pull out the one on the top. It'll probably be a colour, and then you move your counter to the next space of that colour, right?" 

Tobio nods; the counters in question probably weren't part of the game at any point, but likely added by Shouyou and his sister later; one tiny handbag that probably belonged to a minature doll at some point, a _very_ rusted coin and the shoe that Tobio recognises from the front of the Monopoly box. He takes the coin, since Shouyou's fingers were already hovering over the shoe, and he figured Natsu wanted the handbag (he was wrong, she wanted the shoe, but that wasn't for Tobio to fight over)

"Ooor, you can draw a gumdrop... Which means you win automatically, which kind of sucks for everyone else, but good for you!" Natsu sticks her chest out proudly when Shouyou says that, so Tobio figures she's got that card a couple times in the past. "And there's a gingerbread, which means you have to go back to the start. Soo, it's pretty easy." Shouyou grins, setting his (reluctantly accepting) pink handbag onto the first space, alongside Natsu's shoe and Tobio's coin.

"You can go first, Tobio-nii!" Natsu says, bouncing excitedly as Tobio draws a card. It's blue, so he moves his coin to the blue space while Natsu nods encouragingly. She picks her card, next, and it's green, and her shoes moves past Tobio's coin. Shouyou's card is orange, and he moves past Tobio, as well, his piece resting between the other two.

Already Tobio can feel himself getting fired up over this stupid pastel coloured game, now both Hinata siblings are ahead of him.

He draws a purple, next, and Natsu draws a yellow, Shouyou a red, Tobio a green, and so on, slowly but surely edging across the board, entirely up to chance. Shouyou groans when appropriate (several times he only moves a single space forward) and Tobio pumps his fist when similarly appropriate, and Natsu is too distracted by the christmassy music videos on the TV to really care what her brother and her boyfriend are doing, though she bears the brunt of their impatient egging when she takes too long to have her turn.

Tobio draws a pink, eventually, which means Shouyou is laughing at him, now. "That's a bubblegum space," He explains, and Tobio narrows his eyes as he grins. "That means you're stuck there until you draw pink again." And wow is that bullshit, because he's halfway across the board and Shouyou is only 3 spaces in front of him (Natsu had drawn a gingerbread when she was way ahead of both boys and had since given up) and he has to watch Shouyou edge forward happily while he's stuck on that stupid bubblegum square.

"Wow, is this bullshit," He grumbles, picking up his next card and wow it's a green and he's still stuck, watching Shouyou slowly skip his way towards the end of the board. 

"Language, Tobio-nii!" Natsu sings from her place on the other side of the kotatsu, imitating the dancing on-screen to some terrible, cheesy Christmas song Tobio recognised from hearing again and again on the radio but didn't know the words to or the name of. "Mum and dad will get angry at you if you use bad words!"

"It's the game, Tobio," Shouyou teases, picking up an orange card and advancing another three spaces forward, sticking his tongue out after he's finished moving his shoe deliberately slowly over each and every colour on the way.

"The game sucks," Tobio retaliates, feeling another near-breakup situation coming on if he doesn't get off this bubblegum space soon. "How long am I going to be stuck on this fucking -" Oh, and it's all over now, he thinks, looking at the next card he drew, Shouyou's reign of  _bullshit_ ends here -

"Oooooooh," Natsu's squeaking, peering over his shoulder. "Tobio-nii got the gumdrop...!"

"He what?!" Shouyou yelps, and yep, it's true, the card in Tobio's hand is the gumdrop, it's all fucking over and he beat the little asshole -

"Don't look so upset, Shou," He huffs, ruffling the miserable looking boy's hair. "It's the game,"

"Dick," Shouyou mutters, under his breath so Natsu doesn't hear. Tobio thumps his arm and Shouyou falls back on his ass and tries to kick him; in return Tobio tries to pin him to the carpet and then they're full on play-wrestling on the floor. It's normal, for them, and Tobio loves it, in a way - the only real remnants of a rivalry they had, now, even if they still raced to school every morning. They're careful not to bump into anything or hurt each other (too much) and even if he was upset before, Shouyou's mood must have lifted pretty quickly, because he's giggling, now. Natsu's cheering them on, whoever seems to be winning at the moment, or chastising whoever isn't trying hard enough, giggling herself and jumping up onto the sofa so she doesn't get involved in their tussle, all flailing limbs and rolling around.

"You're so meaaan, Tobio!" Shouyou whines, trying to fight off Tobio with his feet again, his dumb little reindeer antlers falling off in their fight, sometimes jingling when they rolled near it again. Tobio was trying to grab hold of his legs, and his arms were probably bruised from Shouyou's struggling, but it was okay.

"You're just butthurt because you lost," Tobio sticks out his tongue, managing to restrain one of Shouyou's legs against the floor. "Dumbass."

Shouyou sticks his tongue out back, trying his best to wriggle his other leg free while keeping his other one away from Tobio's grasp. "I  _was_ winning! It was the _gumdrop_ , asshole!" And then he's whining, one long, high pitched note, because Tobio has both his legs now.

His rough hold on Shouyou's sides dissolves into a tickle, soon enough, Shouyou writhing on his back while Tobio pins him with his knees, tickling his sides and belly and up to his armpits and wherever else Shouyou can't defend in the moment, leaving Shouyou breathless and giggling.

"Stop iiit, Tobio!" He whines, inbetween fits of giggles. "T-Tobio...!" Tobio keeps going, leaning down to blow a raspberry into the skin where Shouyou's shirt had rode up, which Shouyou practically shrieks at. He finally limp, defeated, so Tobio stops, letting him catch his breath. When he does, Tobio leans up and kisses his nose to make up for assaulting him with tickles.

"I won again." Tobio says, pulling Shouyou's shirt back down for him, rubbing their noses together quickly. 

"Ew, you any your boyfriend are so gross, nii-chan," Natsu huffs, climbing off the sofa and scrambling to the drawer to find something else to entertain herself while her brother canoodled ungracefully right under her nose.

"Let's play something different," Shouyou breathes out, reaching up and tucking a stray piece of hair behind Tobio's ear and oh, he's blushing. "My parent's'll come in and have a go at us, c'mon!" 

Tobio climbs off his boyfriend, pulling him back into a sitting position by the wrist. "Sorry," He says, but he isn't, really, and Shouyou knows it because Tobio doesn't usually look so sly. 

They get through several nerve-wracking rounds of pop-up pirate and a full game of mouse trap before they're called into dinner and Shouyou wins all of them after that, but Tobio doesn't  _really_ mind if he's going to cuddle up to his side all smug-like when he does.

 

 

Dinner is, well, eventful, and Tobio doesn't know how Christmas dinner's are supposed to go in the first place but he's pretty sure this is authentic as he'll get to a Western Christmas Dinner Experience. The Hinata's dinner table isn't all that big but they'd covered it in a nice cloth for the occasion regardless and they'd even bought some festive plates to complete the look.

Tobio is sat next to Shouyou, of course, but Natsu had insisted on sitting on his other side, so it was a battle to see who could talk his ear off first while dinner was being served. It wasn't anything major like Tobio expected, at first - just fried chicken, mash potato and some vegetables - which settled his stomach, a little, because he wasn't sure if he could handle a big meal when he was still slightly nervous eating with his boyfriend's family.

"Tobio, you don't have any festive headgear," Shouyou points out (he's since put his reindeer antlers back on and the jingle is both endearing and horribly irritating) and Natsu gasps dramatically. Mr. Hinata shakes his head disapprovingly.

"I can't let any son of mine date a boy that won't wear a santa hat on Christmas Eve," he tuts, and Tobio's shrinking into his chair even if he knows it's a joke. "Good thing we've got spares, huh, Shouyou?"

"Yup!" Shouyou grins and nods, telling Tobio to stay put while he runs out of the room to where Tobio knows is his bedroom, he can hear Shouyou's footsteps well enough. He comes back with a bright red Mr. Santa hat, and promptly deposits it on Tobio's head. "Now we can eat!"

 

"I'm sure you would have liked to spent this meal alone together," Mrs. Hinata teases, glancing between Tobio and Shouyou. Tobio feels himself shrinking a bit more. "Christmas is very romantic... I know you young couples like to spend this kind of time together, don't you?"

Shouyou looks thoughtful, for a second, but Natsu speaks before he does, so he starts eating instead. "But nii-chan wanted to spend it with us, too!"

"Mhm," Shouyou hums through a mouthful of food, swallowing quickly so he can speak. "I can go on a date with Tobio any time I want, sooo. Besides, Tobio doesn't celebrate Christmas with his family so I wanted him to come!"

"No Christmas in your house, eh?" Mr. Hinata doesn't look particularly surprised. It wasn't like it was a widely celebrated holiday here - there weren't many Christian families, and Tobio didn't suppose the Hinata's were overly religious anyways. It seemed to be more of a western-influenced holiday for them. "Well, you've missed out on a lot of tradition. Maybe you should invite Tobio over to help decorate next year?"

Tobio eats, quietly, trying to sit up straight again, keeping his gaze on whoever was speaking so as not to seem like he wasn't paying attention. "Yeah, I will! You can help me put the lights up in my room next year, too -"

"My room as well!" Natsu squeaks, and Shouyou laughs and nods, the traitor, Tobio didn't need  _more_ commitment or else he'd be decorating the Hinata's whole house next year.

"I can't decorate  _both_ of your rooms, do it yourself," He grumbled, more at Shouyou than Natsu.

"So blunt, Tobio-kun," Mrs. Hinata says, cheerfully, digging into her own Christmas dinner. "He is right, though! Don't be lazy, either of you!"

"I was not!" Shouyou complained through another mouthful of potato, "He's my boyfriend, so he can spend time in my room if he wants to. But he should make himself useful, if he's gonna."

"I'd rather Tobio didn't 'make himself useful' in your bedroom, Shouyou," Mr. Hinata teases, and both boys splutter and Tobio nearly chokes on a carrot. "You might be seventeen, but I won't have any of this 'useful' business under my roof-"

"Now, now, dear," Mrs. Hinata is laughing, they're all traitors, even Shouyou is finding this amusing despite his horrifically red face.

"Daaaaaaad," he's whining, and Natsu just looks really confused, which Tobio is pretty happy about.

"Shouyou can be useful in his own room, by himself," Tobio swallows and tentatively offers, which is received by more laughter, and he feels pretty comfortable, maybe, the nervousness in his stomach settling with every hearty laugh and every offer of "you fit right in, Tobio," Hinata's family offers. He thinks Shouyou notices too, by the way he reaches over and holds Tobio's hand under the table, squeezing it every so often, warm and comforting.

 

 

"Alright, let's get these cookies iced!" Mrs. Hinata is very enthusiastic about what is probably going to end with a big mess, but with a child like Shouyou, Tobio thinks she must be used to it. Shouyou's sat himself comfortably on Tobio's lap, insisting on sharing icing duty, while Natsu did the same to Mr. Hinata. Mrs. Hinata was left to ice by herself, but Tobio didn't think she minded at all.

"Let's do the reindeer," Shouyou says, picking out one for Tobio to do and another for himself. They're two of the delicate, nice ones cut out by Mrs. Hinata. "I'll make one like you, and you make one like me! It'll be cute,"

"That's dumb," Tobio scoffs, covering the reindeer with white icing like Mrs. Hinata was doing on the other side of the table. It was uneven, but didn't look too bad, and he didn't make as much of a mess as Shouyou was.

"Is not! It'll be cute!" Tobio can see him pouting out of the corner of his eyes, which is pretty cute, so he gives him a tiny squeeze. "Please? For me?"

And Tobio knows he's weak to Shouyou, so he sighs and agrees, picking a tube of red icing (there was no orange so it would do) and giving the reindeer a mop of unruly curls to match that of the boy in his lap. "They're gonna look so dumb."

"It'll be cute though," Shouyou reiterates, giving his cookie black beady eyes and Tobio's fringe, completing it's face with a kind of bored expression. "Aw, Tobio! See? Cute!"

"I don't look like that," Tobio grumbles, taking the black icing from Shouyou and giving his own cookie a dumb, excited expression. "This looks like you, though."

"No way!" Shouyou pouts, snatching the tube back and getting to work on making his reindeer cookie a harness, messy and wobbly, with an '09' on it's chest, accentuating it with blue spots of colour. "Aw, you give reindeers boring colours,"

"You could've picked better ones," Tobio scoffs, adding a tiny bit of red into Hinata's cookie. The colours don't go fantastically together, but it's alright, because Shouyou looks kind of pleased. 

"It's like you've got a bit of me on you," He says softly, and Mrs. Hinata was the only one who heard because she's the only one who coos a bit (and both Mr. Hinata and Natsu go 'what?' so yeah, they didn't hear, and she doesn't tell them) and both of them start blushing, horribly, because  _oh god why did he say that_? and Shouyou looks equally as puzzled.

Tobio's own cookie started to look pretty festive with the reds he was using, bright '10' on it's chest kind of smudging together but looking alright, kind of, even if he had to go pretty slowly to get it to look anything like anything. Natsu and Mr. Hinata seemed to be doing better with their snowmen, having moved on already to their third set, though snowmen were probably easier than what they were trying to accomplish (was the excuse, anyway)

"Let me add something," Shouyou offers, and Tobio already knows what it is so he lets him lean over and put specks of blue next to the red on the cookie. "Now they match!" And he leans into Tobio. 

"Yeah," Tobio affirms, resting his head against Shouyou's hair for a second while they both admire their (kind of shoddy) icing jobs.

"They're cute, though," Shouyou says, admiring the two nicely-shaped but wonkily-iced reindeers. Tobio sighed, shaking his head.

"They're alright." He admits, carefully moving his back onto the cooling rack.  _You're cute_ , he wants to say, because it's true, the way he sticks his tongue out and starts to slowly ice the next reindeer. He communicates it with a quick nuzzle to the back of the neck, which Shouyou sighs into. He likes this tradition, Tobio decides.

 

 

The rest of Shouyou's family had already filtered into the living room, taking their pick of seats already. Shouyou bounded enthusiastically into one of the last remaining spots, allowing Tobio to wriggle in next to him, their shoulders pressed together despite there being plenty of room to spread out. Tobio kind of wished they could snuggle up close into the sofa together, like Shouyou's parents were doing now, but - he was blushing enough, right now, their sides pressed up together like they were and Shouyou's head kind of resting on his shoulder.

"We always watch movies together like this at Christmas," Shouyou explains, looking up at Tobio with bright and excited eyes. "It's good to relax together, don't you think?"

"Yeah," Tobio assented, feeling a little restless at the prospect - he hadn't watched movies with his family in a long, long time, and he thinks that only time he's even watched a movie with anyone else in the past few years is with Shouyou on a date, because he always gets impatient and skips parts of the movie or wanders off to do other things for a bit when he's alone, so the idea of sitting down and watching a movie all the way through without moving is making his feet itch with the desire to run around all of a sudden.

"What would you like to watch?" Mr. Hinata asked, directed mostly at Natsu, who was very deliberately eyeing the rack of DVDs by the side of the chair she'd sprawled out on, gaze always going back to the same spot, as if she'd already chosen but was merely dragging out for effect, maybe.

"I want to watch Happy Feet," Natsu said, finally, determined, immediately getting up out of her pre-claimed seat to put the DVD in. Shouyou snorted, indicating that Natsu watching Happy Feet wasn't an uncommon occurrence in this house, or maybe some kind of Christmas tradition she had for herself. Anyway, Shouyou snorted, then drew his legs up onto the sofa, snuggling comfortably into Tobio's side and that's about when Tobio noticed Shouyou's parents were staring at them expectantly.

Shouyou must have noticed, too, because the weight off his side eased off a bit, as if embarrassed - or, at least, Tobio thought he might be, before Shouyou nudged his shoulder to get his attention and then pointed upwards.

 _They'd planned this_ , Tobio knows, because they're looking smug, and Shouyou's looking sheepish but expectant himself even when Tobio is a brilliant firetruck red. They'd deliberately made sure they sat here, together, underneath a stupid little sprig of mistletoe.

"You have to kiss," Mrs. Hinata says, and if Tobio thinks she has that patronising kind of tone that you might use on an 8 year old caught in the same situation, he doesn't say anything about it. "It's tradition, Tobio-kun!"

And Tobio is  _definitely_ red now, because he'd promised himself he and Shouyou would never, ever do things like this in front of their parents, not for a long while yet, even if 'things like this' was just kissing. He couldn't say no, now, either, because he wasn't sure if Mr. Hinata would forgive him for backing out with the way he's being stared at, and even if Shouyou is red and embarrassed-looking right now he's never going to forgive him for it, either.

So he sucks it up, and without an argument, leans in to give Shouyou a tiny, chaste kiss on the lips, and no one says anything or reacts beyond smiling and turning away after, so all-in-all, it's kind of uneventful and boring. Natsu doesn't even seem to have noticed (she walked in on them making out once and hasn't been the same seeing them kissing since) because she was too busy with the DVD player, and didn't sit down until after Tobio's face had cooled down enough to possibly not be visibly blushing any more.

He's not feeling so awkward about cuddling, now, so he pulls Shouyou into him, drawing himself up onto the couch fully and letting Shouyou lie down against his side, snuggling up warm and affectionate against his side. He isn't feeling so bad about watching a movie for an hour and a half, now, either, and decides to communicate this to Shouyou by leaning down to kiss him again, tiny and gentle, and if Natsu noticed it this time she didn't say anything about it.

The movie's not too long - Tobio's never seen it before and it's not particularly Christmassy, either, but he supposes it's not his place to say and at least there's a lot of snow involved. There's a lot of singing, which Natsu quietly joins in on, and a lot of romantic scenes where - well, Shouyou is more into it than he would have been a year ago, before they started dating, and kisses Tobio at appropriate times, only the cheek or jaw, and, well, no one's watching, so it's okay. Tobio is so, so okay with this, and he kisses and whispers back, sometimes, maybe.

 

 

"So you're going to stay up with us?" Natsu asks, while Shouyou lifts her up so she can hang her tiny sparkly stocking above the fireplace. "We wait for Santa, every year. I always fell asleep before and miss him, and nii-chan doesn't even wake me up,"

"I'll wake you up this time, I promise," Shouyou says, putting her back down so he can set up Tobio's and his own stockings. They're red with santa designs on them - cute - but not too big, enough for a few small trinkets, maybe. Tobio's been left to set up makeshift beds, three futons moved together, littered with pillows and blankets. "Don't forget to write a letter, and make sure Tobio signs it, too!"

Shouyou's really into this whole Christmas thing, Tobio thinks, watching as he sets his sister up with some puppy-themed stationary and a pen. They've left the Hinata-reindeer and Kageyama-reindeer aside to leave out for Santa - most of the other cookies had been eaten already, with some set aside for snacks in the morning, while they opened their presents. Shouyou promises that this means they'll share the two cookies between them after Natsu has fallen asleep, and the glass of milk can be Tobio's, too.

"We could watch another movie," Natsu offers, and Shouyou shrugs, which Tobio takes to mean as 'he'll put one on but he's not going to watch it', which is, well, understandable. "Happy Feet Two?"

"I swear, no more penguins," Shouyou laughs, setting the cookies and milk up by the fireplace. "I've had enooough singing and dancing! Something that Tobio would like, maybe?"

"I don't mind," Tobio grunts, reading over Natsu's letter when she pushes it into his face. "You can put the penguins on again, if you want.

"Yay!" Natsu grins, taking the letter from him before he's even tried paying attention to what he's reading, and setting it out by the snacks. 

"You're a traitor, Tobio," Shouyou says in mock-disgust, but he's resting his hands on Tobio's hips before he registers it's happening and then he's getting a tiny kiss on the lips. He does register an "eeeeww!" out of Natsu, which Shouyou shushes.

"Happy Christmas Eve, Tobio," Shouyou murmurs, for the second time, melting into Tobio's touch when his bigger hands found his middle. Natsu blows a raspberry and goes to put the DVD in, ignoring them entirely.

"To you, too." Tobio sighs, dipping down to kiss Shouyou again, and again. "Thank you, really."

They cuddle up together, Tobio in the middle of Shouyou and Natsu's futons. Natsu's the only one watching, now, sitting a little ways away from the snuggling boyfriends, though they do their best not to get too excited in front of her. They cuddle, mostly, nuzzling into each other and whispering and giggling, and it's nice, really nice to do this, the movie playing in the background, christmas lights illuminating the room.

"Do you like Christmas?" Shouyou asks, after Natsu has fallen asleep during the movie and the movie has come to an end, leaving the room darker and quiet. He nestles into Tobio's side and pulls the blanket up close to his chin. It's so warm, next to Shouyou, so he cuddles as close as he can get. He almost forgets the room was ever cold, before.

"It's alright," Tobio asserts, because, really, when is anything not nice when it's with Shouyou, these days? "I like being with you," and he decides to tell him, because they're alone now, and it's true. Shouyou pretty much wheezes and hides into his chest, in response, and it's so, so cute.

"Shut uuup, you're such a sap, god," Shouyou whines, one hand reaching up behind Tobio's head. "I love you, you giant idiot."

It's Tobio's turn to hide, in Shouyou's hair, and it's so sweet it's almost disgusting, but he can't bring himself to care. "I love you too, my giant, ridiculous dumbass,"

 

 

(They have to wake up at 6am, to Natsu flopping over their tangled bodies and whining at them to hurry up, but it's alright when there's discreet good morning kisses involved, and it's more alright when they're opening each other's presents later and they're happy, and Tobio thinks he might really, really like Christmas, no matter what time he has to wake up.)

**Author's Note:**

> did it for the thigh
> 
> GOD this is awfu


End file.
